Shut up and let them talk
by oceanic wings
Summary: Lorsque Stiles a voulu un boa, il a eu un boa. Lorsqu'il a désiré un perroquet, il a eu des emmerdes (et quelques frissons).


**Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit :)**

**Mes poulains, je reviens encore avec un OS et surtout, encore avec un animal. (aa)**

**Note de l'auteur : Derek et Stiles ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, je compte cependant rentrer en négociation avec Jeff Davis pour qu'il me les cède le week-end. De plus, l'image que j'utilise en icon de fic n'est pas de moi. J'ai trouvé ce dessin sur tumblr, donc amen à cet artiste. **

**1) C'est un OS sans prise de tête. J'ai essayé d'être le moins OOC possible, mais parfois, ça l'est. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop dérangeant.**

**2) C'est un rating T. En fait, je ne suis pas très douée avec ces histoires de rating, donc j'ai longtemps hésité entre T et M. Je pense cependant que T convient bien. A vous de me le dire ;)**

**3) J'espère que vous vous amuserez à lire ce petit OS, qui est vraiment un délire que j'ai voulu retranscrire par écrit.**

**4) Il n'y a pas de 4, mais j'aime bien le chiffre 4 !**

**5) J'espère que vous faites des crêpes ce soir. (LE TRUC QUI N'A RIEN A VOIR, MERCI BONSOIR)**

**Allez, bonne lecture mes choux à la crème.**

* * *

**SHUT UP AND LET THEM TALK**

_« Ton petit oiseau a un orgasme. »_

* * *

Le Sheriff Stilinski est un homme de poigne. Tout le monde sait ça. Il n'a qu'un tendon d'Achille. Un tendon qui pèse soixante-sept kilos tout mouillé et qui répond au doux surnom de Stiles. Lorsqu'il se trouve face à son fils, l'homme de loi perd toute son autorité habituelle et se trouve relégué à n'être qu'un papa poule un brin soumis et accroché au sourire de son gamin comme une moule à son rocher.

Stiles a toujours fait preuve de ruse. Enfant, il était déjà capable de se faire offrir des viennoiseries par la boulangère en un simple compliment bien placé : _'Vous savez comme j'aime les croissants, Madame Oswald ? (…) Je vous aime encore plus que ça.'_ La naïveté enfantine et le sourire charmeur sont la clé de bons nombres de cœur. Et Stiles a compris cela depuis bien longtemps. Alors, il a conservé son âme de gosse et a travaillé devant le miroir pour améliorer sa mimique enjôleuse. Puis il s'est rendu compte que cela ne fonctionne finalement pas tant que ça dès que ça dépassait le cercle des cinquantenaires qui pourraient être ses parents. Son père constituant le centre de ce cercle.

Stiles pose les viennoiseries sur la table de la cuisine et sert aimablement le café. Le Sheriff sait. Il sait que son fils a quelque chose à lui demander. Stiles ne se lève pas à six heures du matin pour aller chercher des pains au chocolat juste pour les beaux yeux de Madame Oswald. Pourtant, l'adolescent est bien silencieux alors qu'il est désormais assis face à son père.

- « Il se passe quoi, Stiles ? »

- « Rien. Rien du tout. Je ne peux pas aller te chercher tes viennoiseries par pure bonté de cœur ? »

Voilà le coupable. Le sourire qui apparaît sur le visage de Stiles. Ce sourire auquel le Sheriff ne peut pas résister. Alors il préfère se concentrer sur son bol de café. Ce mioche a décidément trop de pouvoir sur lui.

- « Je me demandais... »

Ça sent mauvais. Le Sheriff va encore se faire avoir. Un instant, il songe même à s'enfuir et à sauter dans sa voiture de fonction. A la place, sentant sa fin proche, il grogne.

- « T'aimerais pas avoir un animal de compagnie ? »

Bien sûr, la réponse est non. Papa Stilinski n'a absolument pas le temps de s'occuper d'un animal autre que son fils. Le Sheriff relève la tête, observe Stiles quelques instants. Il n'a pas l'air de blaguer, le bougre.

- « Mais pas un truc compliqué. Genre un oiseau. Ça ne prend pas de place, un oiseau. »

Le Sheriff est rassuré. Son fils veut un canari. C'est plutôt étrange de la part de Stiles, mais son père n'est plus vraiment étonné par ses extravagances. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Stiles a toujours eu les animaux de compagnie qu'il désirait. _'Ça compense un manque'_ se disait à chaque fois Papa Stilinski, en bon père abonné à 'Psychologie Magazine'. Sauf qu'en fait, pour être honnête, ça ne compense pas grand chose. C'est vrai, ça permet peut-être d'oublier la tristesse à certains moments, mais ça ne compense pas le manque d'une mère. Faut pas déconner non plus.

N'empêche que Stiles a cumulé un bon paquet d'animaux. Ça a commencé avec le chat. Banal. C'était un chat noir svelte et élégant, nommé Sylvestre. Il a vécu quatre mois. Puis Monsieur Stevens, chasseur de renom et superstitieux comme pas deux, l'a malencontreusement pris pour un lapin et lui a tiré dessus au milieu des passants horrifiés. Puis il y a eu Dougie, le hamster. Trois mois. Électrocuté pour avoir grignoté la prise télé. Bibou, le poisson rouge a tenu un mois à peine. Suicide. Il a sauté de son bocal.

A ses quinze ans, Stiles a voulu un animal moins commode. Un boa. Étrangement, le serpent a passé le cap des six mois sans problème. Le Sheriff a été le premier étonné. Un instant, il a cru que son fils avait la poisse avec les animaux. Puis Stiles a souhaité un lapin, en plus de Carlos le boa. Encore une fois, Papa Stilinski n'a pas su résister au sourire angélique de son fils. Paul le lapin a donc fait son entrée dans la famille. Six autres mois ont passé. Puis une nuit, Carlos s'est faufilé hors de sa cage et a bouffé Paul. Du moins, c'est ce que Stiles pense car cette nuit-là, le boa a pris la poudre d'escampette et n'a jamais été retrouvé.

La ronde des animaux a continué. Dandelion le furet, Barbie la souris, Jazz le cochon nain. Tous morts prématurément. Le dernier en date a été Bambou le rat. Le Sheriff se souvient très bien d'avoir vu Stiles sortir le rat dans le jardin, le laisser un peu gambader un peu dans l'herbe. Il se souvient aussi très bien du chat du voisin qui l'a dévoré en moins de deux sous l'air dépité de l'adolescent.

Et Stiles a arrêté de demander des animaux. Le Sheriff pense que son fils s'est enfin rendu compte qu'il n'a aucun talent pour garder les bêtes en vie. Vous voulez savoir la raison officielle ? Le lendemain de la mort de Bambou, Scott s'est fait mordre par un Alpha. Et un loup-garou, ça vaut bien tous les animaux de compagnie.

- « Un oiseau ? Quel genre ? »

- « Je sais pas moi... Genre un perroquet ? Ça serait trop cool de lui apprendre à parler. Tu sais, comme dans la pub pour la mousse à raser. »

Le Sheriff manque de s'étouffer avec un bout de croissant. Quand on lui parle d'oiseau, il ne pense pas immédiatement à un perroquet. Stiles continue de sourire. Il sait qu'il est à deux doigts de la victoire et que bientôt, un animal aussi bavard que lui trônera dans sa chambre.

- « Stiles ! Ça coûte une blinde un perroquet. »

- « J'ai économisé. Je peux payer la moitié cash maintenant et je te rembourserai le reste petit à petit. »

Les yeux de Stiles pétillent. Le Sheriff cède.

- « Ok. »

Stiles achète le perroquet dès le lendemain. Il se renseigne auprès de la vendeuse en animalerie pour être sûr d'acheter un oiseau de qualité et qui ne serait pas muet comme une carpe. La femme le rassure, le perroquet sur lequel Stiles a jeté son dévolu est un babilleur né et s'approprie très rapidement les paroles de son entourage.

Stiles est ravi.

Cette nuit-là, la présence de l'oiseau dans sa chambre n'empêche pas Stiles de faire un rêve des plus étranges. Des plus érotiques, aussi. Quoi que, érotique n'est même pas un mot assez fort pour décrire les scènes qu'il s'est imaginé au cours de son sommeil paradoxal. Si bien que le pauvre Stiles se réveille avec le chapiteau beaucoup plus dressé qu'à son habitude. Ses mains se plaquent sur ses paupières et il frotte avec vigueur comme pour se nettoyer de toutes les images que son cerveau a fabriqué durant son rêve. L'adolescent s'assoit dans son lit et soupire. Cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'il fait ce rêve. Plus d'une semaine où chaque matin il est contraint de prendre une douche froide pour faire taire l'excitation qui palpite dans chaque partie de son corps. Il culpabilise, le Stiles. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que de fantasmer sur un homme puisse être aussi électrisant.

Stiles se lève, ne prête même pas attention au perroquet qui n'a toujours pas ouvert le bec depuis la veille. Il n'a qu'un besoin, faire taire le torrent de sensations qui le submerge en cet instant. L'adolescent s'engouffre dans la salle de bain, s'enferme à double tour. Il jette un œil dans le miroir, ne voit qu'un gamin de dix-sept ans aux hormones détraquées. Ses joues sont rouges, son front est en sueur. Rapidement, il quitte son pyjama, devenu bien trop lourd et encombrant. Il tourne le bouton bleu de la douche. Il se précipite sous l'eau, tremble sous le jet glacé qui atteint chaque partie de sa peau nue.

Stiles ferme les yeux.

Face à lui, les images chimériques défilent. L'adolescent est fébrile. L'eau glacée n'a pas l'effet escompté. L'ivresse ressentie au creux de ses reins ne se calme pas et il se sent déjà perdre pied. Ses mains glissent le long de son corps trempé, sa respiration devient impatiente et maintenant, il est presque essoufflé. La vie bat dans sa poitrine, à en perdre haleine. Il culpabilise déjà de ne pas être capable de résister à la tentation. Pourtant, les images sont trop fortes, son cerveau est sur le point d'exploser.

Alors sa main s'attarde sur sa virilité, devenue bien douloureuse suite à ces pensées impudiques. Stiles oublie l'eau glacée. Son corps entier le brûle. Il revit son rêve, espère que celui-ci devienne réalité. Il imagine que ce sont les mains de cet homme qu'il désire temps qui s'égarent sur sa peau. Il se représente ses lèvres embrasser, mordre, lécher celles de son objet de convoitise. Il a même l'impression de sentir les ongles de l'homme s'enfoncer dans sa nuque. L'adolescent colle son dos contre la paroi de la douche et soupire de contentement. Il accélère ses caresses et ne peut retenir quelques gémissements rauques et voluptueux. Ses dents mordillent sa lèvre inférieure alors que la libération se fait proche. La pression de sa main augmente inconsciemment. Sa tête bascule en arrière, sa mâchoire se contracte.

Les sens de Stiles prennent le large.

Tout son corps se crispe. Sa main libre se plaque contre la paroi glissante tandis que l'orgasme le foudroie et qu'il se répand dans la cabine de douche en susurrant le prénom de celui qui lui donne tant de plaisir par procuration.

Le feu éteint, Stiles se rend enfin compte que l'eau est gelée. Il tremble. Ses yeux s'ouvrent alors qu'il atteint le robinet d'eau chaude. L'adolescent reste longtemps sous la douche. Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Il ne peut pas à accepter le fait de se faire du bien en pensant à un autre homme. Surtout à cet homme-là. C'est sûr, Stiles croît que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez lui. Et encore une fois, il culpabilise.

Stiles va en cours, comme tout adolescent normal. Il s'ennuie, dessine sur son cahier au lieu de prendre des notes, lance des regards désabusés à son meilleur pote. Scott lorgne sur Allison. Allison tente de discuter avec Lydia. Lydia engueule Jackson. Jackson se bidonne avec Danny. Et la journée finit par passer. Stiles a un mal de crâne terrible alors qu'il raccompagne Scott chez lui. Il ne sort pas un mot alors son meilleur ami s'inquiète.

- « Tu es sûr que ça va ? J'ai l'impression que tu tires la gueule, aujourd'hui. »

- « J'ai mal dormi cette nuit, c'est tout. »

Scott est suspicieux. Il sait que ce n'est pas une nuit de sommeil perturbée qui empêche Stiles de bavasser. Alors McCall fronce les sourcils et donne un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- « Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, mon pote. »

- « On peut aller boire un verre ce soir, rien que nous deux, si tu veux. »

Stiles fait un effort. Il sait qu'à un moment donné, il sera contraint de raconter à Scott cette étrange addiction dont il est victime depuis quelques jours. Pourtant, McCall grimace et Stilinski comprend immédiatement pourquoi.

- « Ou demain. Ou un autre soir. T'en fais pas pour moi. »

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Scott. Il se dit qu'il ne peut pas y avoir un ami plus compréhensif que Stiles. Pourtant, McCall s'inquiète un peu. Il se demande un instant s'il ne devrait pas reporter son rendez-vous avec Allison pour passer la soirée avec Stiles. Mais Stiles lui sourit. Alors Scott met ses angoisses aux oubliettes.

- « Au fait, comment t'as appelé ton perroquet ? »

- « Oh... Il n'a toujours pas de nom. (...) Et voilà ! Tu viens de me trouver une activité pour ce soir. Merci McCall. Bonne soirée. »

Stiles démarre en trombe, ne laisse même pas le temps à Scott de répondre. L'adolescent sait que lorsqu'il sera de retour chez lui, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de trouver une occupation pour se sortir de la tête l'homme qui envahit ses pensées.

L'adolescent prend un rapide en-cas dans la cuisine tout en lisant le mot que son père a laissé traîner sur la table._ 'Je serais absent ce soir et sans doute une bonne partie de la nuit. Enquête importante. J'ai fait les courses, tu ne mourras donc pas de faim ce soir. N'oublie pas de fermer la porte de devant. Et ne laisse pas la clé dans la serrure sinon je vais encore devoir dormir dans ma voiture. Bonne soirée, fiston. PS : Ton perroquet n'a pas arrêter de babiller ce matin. Tu sais si c'est comestible comme oiseau ?'_

Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de rire en lisant les quelques lignes rédigées par son père. Il constate avec bonheur qu'il a le meilleur père du monde. C'est le cœur léger et le pas sautillant qu'il monte dans sa chambre, la moitié d'un croissant dans la bouche. L'adolescent est fatigué. Il s'affale sur sa chaise de bureau en soupirant. Il a l'impression que la journée a duré une éternité. Il pourrait sans doute s'assoupir quelques minutes et faire une sieste réparatrice. Mais il sait que dès qu'il fermera les yeux, devant lui se dessinera le visage de...

- « Stiles ! »

L'adolescent sursaute avec une telle force qu'il perd l'équilibre et s'effondre ridiculement sur le sol. Il grimace de douleur et tente de se relever avec difficulté.

Derek lui tend la main.

Leurs regards se croisent et Stiles peut admirer la lueur d'amusement dans les yeux du loup-garou. Autant vous dire que bon nombre de ses rêves érotiques commencent de cette manière.

Stiles attrape la main tendue.

- _« Stiles ! Stiles ! Stiles ! »_

Le perroquet se met à répéter à tue-tête le prénom de son maître.

- « Je peux savoir depuis quand tu as adopté un perroquet ? »

- « Toi aussi, tu trouves ça trop cool ? (...) T'aurais pas une idée de nom pour lui ? »

- « Sérieusement Stiles, il n'y a que toi pour acheter un tel animal. (…) Tes idées stupides ne m'étonnent plus. »

L'adolescent se renfrogne, croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Si Derek Hale est venu chez lui pour insulter son perroquet, ça n'allait sans doute pas se terminer comme dans ses rêves les plus intimes. Les sourcils froncés, Stiles regarde fixement le loup-garou. Son œillade s'adoucit malgré lui, tandis que ses pensées vagabondes déjà sur la mâchoire si parfaite de Derek.

- « Que me vaut ta visite ? Tu n'es pas du genre à faire dans la courtoisie, si je ne m'abuse, Derek. »

_- « Derek... Ouuuuuuh... Derek... »_

- « Je crois que le piaf aime bien ton prénom. »

Stiles ricane comme un imbécile. Quant à Derek, il lance un regard mauvais à la bête à plumes.

- « Sors pas les crocs, Derek. »

_- « Dereeek ! J'aime quand tu me fais ça, Derek. »_

Cette fois, Stiles ne rit plus. Ses joues deviennent aussi rouges que des cerises et sa déglutition se fait difficile. Derek regarde Stiles. Stiles regarde le perroquet. Le perroquet semble se marrer, le bec grand ouvert. L'adolescent a une furieuse envie de creuser un trou et de s'y enterrer pour l'éternité. Le regard de Derek sur lui se fait insistant. Alors Stiles commence à se ronger frénétiquement les ongles, pendu au bec de son perroquet comme s'il attendait le prochain affront.

Et il arrive.

_- « Prends-moi, Derek. »_

Stiles n'a jamais cru Scott lorsque celui-ci n'avait eu de cesse de répéter, tel un perroquet, qu'il parlait durant son sommeil._ 'Tu es atteint de somniloquie.'_ avait-lancé Scott, fier de sa trouvaille. Bien sûr, Stiles n'a jamais soupçonné que ces accusations étaient vraies. Il est certes hyperactif mais pas assez taré pour jacasser la nuit.

Aujourd'hui, Stiles remet en cause ses certitudes.

- « Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

La voix de Derek est dure. L'embarras de Stiles est cuisant. Enfin, l'adolescent ose lancer un coup d'œil au loup-garou qui le regarde d'un air mauvais. Les joues du lycanthrope sont rosées, elles aussi. Voilà que ce perroquet mettait tout le monde dans la gêne la plus totale.

Stiles cède, quitte à mourir de honte.

- « Je crois que je parle la nuit, en fait. (…) Et j'ai du faire un rêve un peu osé hier soir. Donc je pense que le piaf a tout entendu et répète comme un con, c'est tout. »

- « Et tu peux me dire ce que je faisais dans ton rêve? »

_- « Plus vite, Derek ! _»

- « Oiseau de merde ! »

Stiles attrape le perchoir de la pauvre bête, ouvre la porte et met l'oiseau dans le couloir. Il claque la porte de sa chambre et s'adosse à celle-ci en soupirant longuement.

- « Stiles, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil. »

Le timbre de voix de Derek se fait plus doux et les joues de Stiles reprennent peu à peu leur teinte habituelle. L'adolescent a les yeux baissés et il semble quelque peu désorienté.

- « Sérieusement, Stiles ! Ça peut arriver à tout le monde de faire un rêve de ce genre, un jour. »

- « Oui, UN jour. Sauf que moi, ça fait plus d'une semaine que je fais ce même rêve ! C'est perturbant ! »

- « Plus d'une semaine ? »

- « C'est bon, ne fais pas ton étonné, Derek ! Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer les regards que je te lance. »

Stiles se promet de renvoyer son perroquet à l'animalerie. Il en veut à cet oiseau de l'avoir mis dans une position aussi désagréable. Pourtant, pour la première fois, il trouve le courage de dire à haute voix ce qu'il ressent. Adossé contre cette porte en bois, il a relevé les yeux et il fixe désormais le lycanthrope de ses prunelles noisettes. Derek a les lèvres plissées, il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr qu'il a remarqué les regards appuyés de l'adolescent. Tout cela n'a rien de désagréable. Au contraire. Il n'aurait jamais cru que de simples œillades puissent lui faire ressentir autant de choses.

Leurs regards s'entremêlent.

Ils se fixent avec froideur, comme s'ils allaient se battre d'un instant à l'autre. Pourtant, ni Stiles, ni Derek, n'a l'envie de se battre. Peut-être en ont-ils assez de lutter contre ce qu'ils ressentent.

Leurs pensées s'échauffent.

- « Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure. Pourquoi tu traînes dans ma chambre ? »

- « Pour ça. »

- « Pour quoi ? »

- « Pour te dire que j'ai remarqué tes regards. »

- « Oh. »

- « Et qu'ils ne me dérangent pas. »

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ça me plaît de surprendre tes regards en coin. »

Derek sourit et fait quelques pas vers l'adolescent. Stiles vacille.

- « Putain, Derek, arrête de te foutre de moi. »

Leurs lèvres s'étirent.

C'est plus fort qu'eux. Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de sourire, malgré la curieuse situation dans laquelle ils se sont engouffrés. Le dos de Stiles est toujours collé à la porte, Derek réduit encore la distance entre eux. Ils se jaugent, se jugent. Cela fait bientôt un an qu'ils se connaissent. Un an durant lequel ils ont appris à se découvrir, à s'apprécier. A leur façon. Un mois en arrière, Stiles n'aurait jamais cru faire de tels rêves mettant en scène le corps nu de Derek. Pourtant, il y a deux semaines, quelque chose avait changé. Encore une fois, Stiles avait bêtement risqué sa vie et Derek lui avait sauvé la mise. Puis le lycanthrope avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules et avait murmuré : _'Ne me fais plus jamais ça.'_. Depuis ce jour, Stiles se sent pousser des ailes.

- « Tu sais, l'autre jour, j'ai eu l'impression de compter pour toi. »

- « Parce que tu en as déjà douté ? Bien sûr que tu comptes pour moi, Stiles. »

Leurs langues se délient.

- « C'est parce que tu t'es senti important à mes yeux que tu as commencé à faire ces rêves ? »

- « Je crois bien. (...) Purée, je suis gnangnan, en fait. »

- « Non. Tu es juste plus cérébral que je ne le pensais. »

Et le loup-garou s'approche encore un peu plus. Stiles sent sa respiration se saccader au fur et à mesure que la distance s'amenuise. Il ne peut s'empêcher de croire qu'il est en train de rêver. Alors, il ferme doucement les yeux. Lorsqu'il les ouvre à nouveau, Derek n'a jamais été aussi proche.

Leurs souffles se mélangent.

- « Tu vas me dire ce que je faisais dans ton rêve ou bien je vais devoir demander à ton perroquet de m'en dire plus ? »

Derek susurre. C'est sensuel, c'est voluptueux et excitant. Les lèvres de l'adolescent tremblent. D'angoisse, de désir, de trouble. Tout son corps s'échauffe et sa bouche s'entrouvre alors qu'aucun son n'en sort.

- « Je t'ai connu plus loquace. »

Leurs nez se frôlent.

Les mains de Derek se posent sur la porte, encadrent le doux minois de l'adolescent. Un léger rictus s'installe sur le visage du loup-garou. Il n'en revient pas d'avoir réussi à faire taire Stiles. Il contemple les prunelles noisettes de son prisonnier. Puis, il laisse ses lèvres se balader le long de la joue rouge de l'adolescent, mordille lascivement sa mâchoire et niche sa bouche dans son cou offert.

- « Est-ce que je faisais quelque chose comme ça ? »

- « Ouais, à peu près. »

Derek ricane en voyant l'adolescent lâcher prise sous ses baisers. L'une des mains de Stiles vient de se loger dans ses cheveux bruns ce qui encourage le loup-garou à continuer ce tendre supplice.

- « Et dans ton rêve, je suis plutôt du genre à t'enlever doucement tes vêtements ou bien à t'arracher la chemise ? »

Le regard fiévreux de Stiles semble confus face à l'impertinence de Derek. L'adolescent aimerait être capable de tant d'audace. Pour l'instant, l'excitation qui se tapit dans son bas ventre devient de plus en plus pressante, presque irritante. Derek le sait, le sent. Et il en joue.

Leurs virilités se défient.

- « Je pense que tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que je vais arracher ta chemise à carreaux préférée. »

L'Alpha joint le geste à la parole. Ses deux mains agrippent le tissu et d'un coup sec, l'étoffe se retrouve en lambeaux, dévoilant le torse pâle de l'adolescent. Les lèvres de Derek prennent rapidement possession de cette peau nue, déjà brûlante de désir.

- « Embrasse-moi. »

Le visage de Derek remonte au niveau de celui de Stiles. Le regard du lycanthrope se durcit.

- « Il ne faut pas qu'on tombe amoureux. (…) Je ne peux pas te promettre une romance, Stiles. Je... Je ne suis pas prêt. »

Stiles déglutit douloureusement. Il a l'impression de se prendre une grosse claque dans la figure. Il observe les traits tirés de Derek et soupire longuement. Pour la première fois, Stiles se rend compte que ce qu'il ressent pour le loup-garou est bien loin de la simple attirance physique. Derek a raison : Stiles est cérébral.

- « Je suis prêt pour deux. »

Leurs sentiments s'exposent.

- « Embrasse-moi, je te dis. »

Stiles se montre langoureux et l'aveu a l'effet d'une bombe. Derek ne résiste pas bien longtemps. Il plaque un peu plus l'adolescent contre la porte, lui faisant sentir par la même occasion à quel point il le désire.

Leurs bouches s'apprivoisent.

La langue de Derek titille celle de Stiles, leur premier baiser est euphorisant, piquant, troublant. Les mains du lycanthrope se baladent sur le torse offert de l'adolescent et le baiser devient soudain plus fougueux, presque insolent. Impatients, les doigts de Stiles se faufilent vers la ceinture de Derek et il s'empresse de la défaire.

Les événements s'enchaînent.

Rapidement, ils sont nus l'un face à l'autre. Ils se regardent avec douceur. Derek ne peut pas promettre de romance, pourtant, c'est d'un geste romantique qu'il attrape Stiles et le contraint à s'allonger sur le lit pour le faire sien.

Leurs peaux s'effleurent.

Leurs lèvres ne se quittent plus.

Leurs gémissements concordent.

Leurs corps s'enchevêtrent.

Leurs cœurs s'emballent.

Leurs âmes fusionnent.

Et de l'autre côté de la porte, tel un chaton, le perroquet ronronne.

* * *

**Il fait chaud tout d'un coup (aa)**

**Bon comme d'habitude, je veux TOUT savoir ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! La review est votre amie, mon amie, bref, il faut la choyer :P**

**(d'ailleurs, je réponds à vos reviews et MP demain, promis, je vous aime.)**

**Love x1000.**

**A très vite.**


End file.
